


Stalk and Date

by DarkkBluee



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Prompt: Tom (edit: or Voldemort :heart: ) trailing kisses up Harry's arm, à la The Addams Family Gomez & Morticia





	Stalk and Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/gifts).



> Harry first does some stalking, and then some dating.

“Potter?” A voice asks right besides his ear and Harry jumps, his invisibility cloak falling off his head.

 

“Who-?” He says, halfway turning. “Riddle?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Tom Riddle, sixth year Prefect raises an eyebrow as he asks him. “This doesn’t seem like your kind of establishment.”

 

“None of your business.” Harry snaps. He takes a deep breath as he pushes down his annoyance at being caught. “How did you know I was here?”

 

“An acquaintance mentioned seeing footprints in snow seemingly appearing out of nowhere and following him around. I decided to take a look.” Riddle shakes his head as if chastising him. “Stalking people using an invisibility cloak is not the kind of example the Head Boy should set.”

 

“I’m not stalking anyone!” Harry sputters. Which, Harry is self-aware enough to know, is a lie. A complete lie. But he isn’t going to give someone ammunition to use against him, especially a Slytherin.

 

“Then why have you been following Draco Malfoy around, under an invisibility cloak, for the past 3 hours?” Riddle asks, a curious look on his face.

 

“I’m not following him.” Harry defends himself, perhaps a little too quickly for Riddle seems incredulous of his statement. “I’m not! We just happened to be visiting the same places.”

 

“Under an invisibility cloak.” Riddle points out the flaw in his explanation.

 

“It’s not illegal to be wandering around Hogsmeade under an invisibility cloak!” Harry counters.

 

“And you ended up spending the past 30 minutes hiding behind a tree, from where you get a clear view of the front door of an establishment you’ve never visited once in your 7 years at Hogwarts.” Riddle presses on.

 

“Ever thought maybe I want to vet the place before visiting it for the first time in 7 years?” Harry counters again.

 

“Well then.” Tom Riddle smiles that smile that has the girls of Hogwarts swooning and annoys Harry by it’s fakeness. “How fortunate that I happen to be a frequent patron of the place. And that we’re both visiting the place at the same time.” He offers and elbow and his smile widens. “Allow me to escort you and act as a guide for your first visit.”

 

“No thanks.” Harry deadpans. “I don’t need you to escort me Riddle.”

 

“Oh?” Riddle asks in fake concern. “Changed your mind? So you won’t be visiting after all. Decided to cut your trip short now that you’ve been caught stalking Draco Malfoy?”

 

“I was not stalking him!” Harry clenches his fist. “You have no proof except a series of coincidences. And since I was under an invisibility cloak, no one even saw me.”

 

“So defensive, Potter.” Riddle shakes his head. “Only someone guilty of stalking would be so defensive. Well,” he takes his offered hand and motions with his fingers. “Run along now. Go back now that you’ve been caught. Shoo.”

 

“I was not stalking Malfoy!” Harry scowls. “And I’m not leaving because I’m not guilty.”

 

“We’ve been through this, Harry.” Riddle chides softly. “You won’t leave because you want to stalk Malfoy and you won’t let me escort you inside because you’ve been caught red handed.”

 

“Fine!” Harry raises his hands. “I’ll prove it. Escort me inside, Riddle.”

 

“With Pleasure.” Riddle purrs as he talks Harry’s hand and tucks it against his arm. “I’ll make sure your first visit is memorable.”

 

“Wait what?” Harry shakes his head as Riddle tugs him along gently. Hell, he is still confused how it came about that him and Riddle were visiting a fancy fine dining restaurant, with Riddle acting as his escort.

 

“Do keep up, Potter.” Riddle says softly and the maître d' brings them to a table at a private corner of the hall. Riddle pulls out his chair and gestures with his head. “Please, take a seat.”

 

“Fine.” Harry narrows his eyes but allows Riddle to help him. He then turns and elegantly takes his own seat across from him.

 

“What do you like to eat, Harry?” Riddle asks him as he opens the menu. “May I call you Harry? After all, if we’re on a date, it is only proper we be on first name basis.”

 

“No you may not.” Harry snaps back and Riddle doesn’t even look up from his perusal of the menu.

 

“You may, of course, call me Tom.” He continues as if Harry has not just refused his request. “The chicken and the steak are both excellent here. And I’ve been told the Treacle Tart dessert is the best one can find in Hogsmeade.”

 

“The chicken. And the Treacle Tart. And you’re paying.” Because if Riddle, no _Tom,_ was going to insist this was a date, then he was the one who was going to damn well pay too.

 

“Of course. It is only proper.” Tom says as he taps the items on the menu. The menu glows and disappears and Tom turns to face him. “Now that we’re done ordering, Harry, I must voice my curiosity. Why were you stalking Draco Malfoy in Hogsmeade today?”

 

“I was not stalking him.” Harry lies. “We just happened to visit the same places at the same time. That is all.”

 

“Under an invisibility cloak.” Tom states. “Come now, Harry, I won’t snitch on someone I’m on a date with. That’s poor etiquette. You can tell me.”

 

“I can visit as many places as I want under my invisibility cloak.” Harry defends himself.

 

“So if that accounts for today, then why were you following him around in Hogwarts for the past 3 months?” Tom asks and Harry is sure that he saw his eyes flash red even in the dull candle light of their table.

 

“You have no proof and that is none of your business.” Harry leans back and crosses his arms stubbornly.

 

“Harry…” Tom’s voice drops in a warning and Harry turns away.

 

“Look, I was just…” Harry turns back to stare at Tom in the eyes. “I know he is up to something. He starts visiting the Gryffindor Quidditch practices and doesn’t say a word to provoke an argument? Then one day, after 2 months, he starts looking tired and has dark circles and completely stops and starts avoiding me, Ron and Hermione in the corridors. He doesn’t sabotage us in potions and doesn’t even rise to Ron’s provocations? That just isn’t done. No, Malfoy is up to something and in the past his actions have always been directed to harm Gryffindor, and often our Quidditch team in particular. I won’t stand for it. As the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, I will expose his plan and stop him.” He leans forwards, his hand bracing the table. “Now that you know, what are you going to do?”

 

“What am I going to do?” Tom echoes and his lips twitch. “I am going to share a meal with you and make sure you enjoy our date.”

 

“Riddle.” Harry hisses. “This is serious. This is my last year and I’m not going to let Gryffindor lose in any way under my leadership.”

 

“Call me Tom, Harry.” Tom’s lips stretch in a smirk and a laugh escapes him. “Don’t you worry.” His hand reaches up to pat Harry’s. “Draco is not going to do anything. I will make sure of it.” And he looks at Harry’s doubtful face and smiles. “Rest assured he will never look, turn or even twitch in your direction from now on.” He leans back and a hand rests over his heart. “I promise. Draco Malfoy will never look, touch or harm you from now on.”

 

“I can take care of myself just fine.” Harry snaps and takes his hand back. “I’m not worried about myself. I’m worried about my friends!”

 

“Then he will leave your friends alone too.” Tom says in a soothing tone. “Now, as amusing as this is, why don’t we change the subject? Tell me, what do you intend to do after your graduation?”

 

“Just make sure you keep Malfoy under control.” Harry narrows his eyes and then sighs, accepting the change in topic for what it is. A peace offering. “I am not sure what I will do after graduation. First of all, though, I’m going for a Master’s in Defense.”

 

“That is good to know.” Tom smiles another genuine smile and Harry’s heart skips a beat. “Tell me more.”

 

“Snape, the greasy git-” Harry breaks off as their food arrives with a pop on the table. It looks  delicious and Harry is distracted by the appetizing smell.

 

“Harry.” He looks up to see Tom holding up a plate of shrimp and salad. “Would you like some of these?”

 

“They smell nice.” Harry acknowledges. “Yes please.”

 

Tom’s eyes darken but he swiftly and elegantly serves the shrimp and salad and chicken for them both. He holds his knife and fork, but does not start eating, staring at Harry and waiting for him to take the first bite.

 

Harry obliges.

 

The taste, as Tom had boasted, is good. Better than anything else in Hogsmeade, better than his mother’s cooking and certainly on par with Mrs.Weasley’s cooking. A thoughtful smile alights on his face as he taps a finger on his lips.

 

“It’s good.” Harry acquicenses. “You were right. The chicken is certainly best I’ve had in Hogsmeade and the shrimp is the even better.”

 

“So you prefer sea-food over chicken.” Tom muses and then smiles smugly. “Of course I was right.” He tilts his head and points to two bottles that Harry definitely remembers not ordering, “Forgive me for not asking your permission, but I took the liberty to order butterbeer as well.”

 

“They have butterbeer at a fancy place like this?” Harry asks as he takes the offered bottle with a smile.

 

“If _I_ ask, they _do_.” Tom declares and Harry laughs. “And please, do continue. You were saying something about Snape?”

 

“Well,” Harry says as he and Tom continue their lunch. “Snape, the greasy git, has made his life’s mission to fail me in Defense. Joke’s on him though. I already have an Apprenticeship planned and an early offer from Dumbledore for the DADA job after a few years of experience. So if he doesn’t wise up, I’ll be kicking his sorry arse off his dream job in a few years.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t sure what job you wanted?” Tom asks mildly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry says. “But it’s always nice to have a fall back plan, especially if that plan involves getting back at Snape. But enough about me.” Harry gives a crooked smile. “What about you? You’re graduating next year but surely a Slytherin top student like you already has plans.”

 

“Similar to you, I do not have a confirmed career path. My goal is to be the Minister or the Chief Warlock, of course.” Tom leans forwards and gives a conspiratorial grin, whispering slow and low. “Take over Dumbledore’s positions.” And Harry laughs at Tom’s dramatical announcement. Tom smiles, sharp and quick as he leans back in his chair and carries on in a normal voice. “But I need quite a lot of Master’s in various subjects to even start and hence have an apprenticeship with Slughorn arranged.”

 

“Oh, nice.” Harry grins. “You are pretty good at Potions so it’s a safe subject to start with. Why not under Snape though? He’s more reputable than Slughorn in the Potion’s circles. Youngest Potions Master of Britain and all.”

 

“Because the kind of circles and the kind of reputation I want to build up can only be done with Slughorn’s help.” Tom explains patiently as he takes the last bite of his food. “And talking about the reputation that comes from being apprenticed under the Youngest Potions Master of Britain, maybe I’ll apply for an apprenticeship under Lily Potter next? She is the youngest Charms Mistress of Britain after all.”

 

“Two Masteries back-to-back?” Harry asks, impressed. “Ambitious.”

 

“You’re flattered yet ignoring the compliment I paid your mother.” Tom points out. “I can see that blush on your neck.”

 

“I’m not blushing!” Harry denies as he looks down at his empty plate. With a pop, the plate disappears and his favorite dessert takes its place.

 

“I wonder how deep down it goes.” Tom teases back and Harry stares in shocked silence, the warmth spreading across his cheeks alerting to the fact that he was _definitely_ blushing now. Tom takes an exaggerated bite of his Treacle Tart, his eyes never leaving Harry’s own. “Delicious, as expected.”

 

“Sh-Shut up!” Harry stammers and looks away from those darkly shining eyes.

 

“Why, Harry, you haven’t even tasted it yet.” Tom’s purrs and holds out a spoonful of Treacle Tart to Harry’s lips. “Say ‘ _ahh_ ’ and open wide.”

 

“I- I have my own!” Harry pushes back the offered hand. “You eat yours.”

 

“When it’s mine, I will make sure to not leave a single bite uneaten.” Tom says mildly as he eats the bite. And somehow, despite the casual words and tone, these words just make Harry’s blush deepen.

 

Embarrassed and looking for an escape, he carves out a bite from the tart. His lips close around the bite and eyes flutter close as the flavor bursts in his mouth. He hums in contentment, tongue swirling around the spoon to lick it off.

 

“You were right.” Harry says when he finally takes out the spoon. His tongue licks his lips to savor the taste. “It is the best damn Treacle Tart I’ve ever tasted.” His eyes open to meet darkened orbs on a tense frame. “What is it?” He asks to the eyes mapping his face.

 

“If you want, you can have mine too.” Tom’s voice is rough and he pushes his plate towards him without taking dilated eyes off Harry. “Go on, have another bite.”

 

“Thanks!” Harry brightens as he digs in, no longer savoring every bite in lieu of the increased number of the offering. “And stop looking at me like that! Let a bloke eat in peace.”

 

“My apologies.” Tom gives a strained laugh. “You caught me by surprise. I will be more careful next time.”

 

“Next time?” Harry pauses in his eating. “What next time? This was a one time thing, Tom.”

 

“I will pay for the next time too.” Tom offers.

 

“I can pay for myself.” Harry scowls. “I don’t need you paying for my Treacle Tart.”

 

“Of course not.” Tom counters. “But it would be nice if I had company when I visit this invitation-only bakery next week. And you are the only person I know who would appreciate the place for it’s true worth rather than as a symbol of the pureblood elite.”

 

“Oh.” Harry thinks it over and bites the dessert spoon to lick it clean. “In that case,” he places the spoon on an empty plate and wipes his mouth. “Sure. You do have good taste in desserts. One more time wouldn’t do any harm.”

 

“Excellent.” Tom smiles at him, bright and sharp. He stands and offers a hand to Harry. “It’s a date then.”

 

“It’s not a date.” Harry scowls and refuses Tom’s hand to stand up by himself. “Don’t you have to pay?”

 

“I have a tab.” Tom says as he reaches over, his hand quick and draws Harry’s arm over to his own. Another hand reaches out to raise his chin and green eyes rise to meet darkly glinting ones.

 

“Stop refusing the truth, Harry.” He raises the captive palm to his lips. “I escorted you to a nice restaurant.” A soft kiss is pressed to smallest finger, dark eyes never leaving his own. “Personally selected your favorites.” Another kiss, this time to the bones of his index finger. “Shared your secrets and problems.” A few more kisses, a caress of fingers on his knuckles. “Had a talk about our future.” The hand under his chin reaches out to hold his waist. “Discussed our families.” The hand draws him closer and Harry’s breath stills, warmth evident across his cheeks and chests pressed against each other’s. “Flirted.”  Lips linger on the back of his wrist and hot breath brushes against his skin. “Teased.” The next few kisses are slow and trailed up his arm gently, reverently. “I even tried to feed you in the end.” His palm is overturned and a soft, final kiss is pressed against his pulse.

 

“Tell me, what part of it was not a date?”

 

And as Tom moves to hold both of his hands, raises them to kiss them softly, Harry’s heart skips a beat and restarts at double the pulse. Tom’s gaze is tender and dark, his hold gentle and firm and Harry knows he has lost.

 

“Well,” He manages to say without any stutter. “I suppose I can count a candlelight lunch as a date.”

 

Tom smiles at him and Harry’s voice comes out breathless.

 

“Same time, next week? Date?”

 

“I will pick you up.” Tom promises.

 

It’s a promise he keeps for the next date, and the next, and the next. Till dates turn to anniversaries and anniversaries turn to memories long past, remembered with fondness and nostalgia.

 

Harry never regrets agreeing to that first date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ~


End file.
